


Peemon-the last darkmaster

by Howdafloof



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: Crack, Inspired because a new series of digimon is about to air :), Please no-its crack I promise, dreams of peeing yourself, oh no dont tell me this counts as fetish material?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howdafloof/pseuds/Howdafloof
Summary: The choosen children have reached the top of spiral mountain and are ready to fight the last dark master-however this situations going pee shaped.





	Peemon-the last darkmaster

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t even ask-I dont know how I came up with this-I was juts drinking orange juice then POW aggressive pissing to fight off piedmon.

“OH no guys _Look!_ ”

The digidestined all turned in response to the brunet’s outburst to see the leader (and last remaining member of) the Dark Masters striding towards them, long legs and large yellow boots giving him a strange gait in his steps.

“Oh no! Looks like we’ve got to fight him guys!” Sora cried out, clenching a fist in determination despite sounding like she was going to cry.

Tai however just narrowed his eyes and took a couple of steps forward staring straight into the clown’s eyes.

Meeting his gaze the wizard Man just smirked in his usual cruel fashion-yellow eyes promising pain. Finally the Digimon came to a stop a good dozen metres away.

“So, it comes down to this-the leader of the dark masters verses the esteemed Digidestined-I trust you know who I am?” The clown spoke, voice smooth as velvet but with undertones of humour, as if merely speaking to them was just a game in itself.

Tai took another step forward drawing the mega’s attention directly to him before throwing out a pointed finger straight at the digimon.

“ **PEEMON**!”

...

For several seconds there was silence before ‘Peemon’ tilted his head down, eyes opening a little wider in a look that screamed ‘did you really just say that?’

The rest of the digidestined didn’t seem shocked at all by Tai’s gaff, in fact they seemed to fall into stances indicating they were ready for a fight. Finally the clown Digimon just scoffed.

“My oh my and I thought I was the funny one round here-well let's see how far that sense of humour carried you when your partner becomes a laughing stock- _CLOWN TRICK!_ ”

With a flourish of his hands a ball erupted under Wargreymon who had been poised to leap at the virus, the dragon Digimon threw out his arms as he struggled to maintain his balance before eventually loosing the struggle and crashing backwards onto the hard dirt ground. No sooner had Wargreymon landed then Metalgarurumon was flying straight towards the jester, opening his mouth to deliver a devastating blast of icy air.

“ _Cocytus breath!_ ” With that cry the blast of bright blue frigid air shot out, the opposing mega briefly ducking down then jumping up high, flipping over the beam that instantly froze his previous spot before trailing up to try and freeze him. Not a moment after landing Piedmon drew his arms into his chest but throwing them out with the palms facing the approaching beam.

“ _CLOWN TRICK!_ ” Despite repeating the attack name, the effect was much different-this time a shockwave of energy exploded from the palms of the Wizard Digimon, pushing threw the incoming beam and lifting the vulpine Digimon off the ground, throwing him back like rag doll. Metalgarurumon couldn’t get his wings out in time and ended up hitting the floor in a messy pile of legs and metal with a cry of pain.

“Metalgarurumon!”

Matts cry of anguish had Piedmon letting out a belt of sickening laughter, the virus clutching his chest as he revelled in the child’s suffering.

“Looks like I was wrong-You’re belief in your Digimon is simply _hilarious_ -to think such _weaklings_ took out the rest of my team is standup at its finest-”

“Shut up Peemon!” Tai cried out, voice strong despite the boys anger.

Piedmon quickly drew upright at the insult and raised an invisible brow, lips thinning to show he wasn't impressed.

“I understand that the delusion you’ve endured at your own strength may have caused some brain damage but I must insist on being called my proper name.” The virus drawled, reaching into one of his coat sleeves a drawing out a white cloth for his next trick.

“That is your name! It’s what you do!” The brunet snarled back, raising a defiant fist. Piedmon stilted for a second, eyes narrowing at Tai.

“Sorry dear boy-Did you just imply _urinating_ is my chief ability?”he asked in almost genuine curiosity perhaps defeating the other dark masters had taken more of a toll on the group then he had previously realised...

“NO! You use your powers to make us pee ourselves you’re doing it right now!” It was Matt who answered with the same angry yet defiant look Tai held.

Piedmon opened his mouth.

Then he closed it when he realised there was absolutely nothing he could say to that. Having the extra visual power of a mega, Piedmon decided to humour the boys an leant forward with a loud hum as if curious and viewed the humans crotches.

Oh-it seemed they really _had_ urinated themselves.

The Wizard mans curious facade slipped off into a frown-why on _earth_ had they announced such a predicament when they clearly weren’t scared of him? Had they not been able to go recently and the stress of the fight caused a...leak?

But they said every time they saw him-had they really had an accident in that first meeting as well?

But still- _why announce it in the middle of a battle?_

Was this some trick?-some weird reverse Psychology to get him nervous?

Shaking his head the clown narrowed his eyes with a grunt before bringing the cloth back up.

“Well-accidents happen-”he started before Izzy suddenly interrupted him.

“Wait guys! Ive peed myself too! I think It’s a sign from the digital world” he babbled, grabbing his laptop and typing frantically into it. Piedmon glared briefly before rolling his eyes and placing his hands on his hips.

“ _Really now!?_ As children these things happen despite your insistence that I-”

“I’ve peed myself too big brother!” T.K. Spoke up, sounding almost joyous at the event as he gestured to his wet crotch .

“I-I think I’ve gone too” Sora spoke up shyly.

“Me too!” Mimi screeched now definitely sounding happy.

“Oh gee I hope this doesn’t stain” Joe put in worriedly.

“Tai my underwear feels funny...” Kairi said lifting her arms.

As the group gushed about there gushing, Piedmon just stared, any trace of humour gone and now replaced by sheer disbelief.

“Oh for _Heavens sake!_ What the _hell_ have you children been _drinking?!_ ” He finally snapped, throwing down the unused cloth which quickly dissipated into data. The digidestined stopped their chattering before turning back to the clown with happy smiles on their faces.

“Sorry Peemon but the only thing your doing to be drinking is _this piss!_ ” With a flick of the wrist Tais pants and underwear were around his ankles and the boy was screaming while peeing in the mega’s general direction.

Piedmon made garbled sound before backing up several paces, hands in front of him as if to protect him from the clearly insane boys urination.

What the _fuck_ had happened? Was it Puppetmon- _yes_ clearly the doll had somehow broken something in thier minds and the true damage was only just emerging-only the marionette could fuck up killing eight children _this_ badly.

Well, him and the untold other Digimon the Digidestined had faced.

“Yes Tai! I can feel the _power_ of your pee!” Wargreymon suddenly cried out-an orange glow surrounding him and Piedmon’s face looked like he had to of used his own powers to stretch it into such a disgusted expression as the thought of what that glow was hit him.

“What in the seven hells is wrong with you!?” Piedmon desperately cried out, stumbling further backwards as Metalgarurumon also took on an amber glow.

“What’s wrong Peemon? Afraid to get _wet_?” Tai smirked as Wargreymon suddenly leapt into the air a ball of orange energy forming his signature attack.

Except this time it was energy-it was definitely a liquid. An orange liquid.

THe clown digimon went rigid as fear coursed threw his body-no way, this could not be happening to him he had taken over the digital world-locked away the sovereign-

“ _PEE MISSILE!_ ”

His attention had been so focused on the orange ball of doom that he hadn’t noticed Metalgarurumon firing an orange missile straight towards him. The clown desperately looked between the two attacks as they shot towards him, too late to do anything but scream as he was engulfed in a wave of orange before everything went black-

“AAAAH”

Piemon screamed as he shot up, liquid still running off his face, the mega scrambled awkwardly off his side and backed up into something hard. Looking around wildly, piedmon blinked as he realised he was in his observatory on Spiral mountain.

It was a dream?

The Wizard man continued to glance around as his breathing evened out, looking to the spot he had woken in he realised there was a table above him, a pitcher of orange juice had tipped over and cascaded over the side of said table straight down onto his face.

“Why was I asleep?” He asked himself trying to recount exactly what had happened before he had dozed off.

“Ah, Lord Piedmon I have good news!” The Wizard man almost startled at the voice before looking over to see Ladydevimon float into the room, a sinister smirk on her face.

“The chosen children are nearing us-wont you let me deal with them my lord-”

Before she had even finished, the clown had teleported right up to her and grabbed her by the shoulders.

“Have they pissed themselves?!” He asked in sudden desperation, fear clear all over his features. LadyDevimon gave a startled cry as she was grabbed before making an unintelligible noise at the mega’s question.

“I-I what?” She finally managed to babble-sinister smile now a scared and confused frown and red eyes bulging out in shock.

“HAVE THE CHOOSEN CHILDREN PISSED THERE PANTS!” Piedmon bellowed out in desperate fury, his grip on her shoulders tightening enough to make the ultimate cry out.

“I I don’t know sir please I-I just saw them” she practically begged-composed mask falling off faster then a hookers panties at a red light district.

“Find out!-No-No its too late-cancel the war!” He finally snapped, letting go of her so fast she lost her balance and fell messily to the floor. “I cannot risk the events foretold to play out- _I will not be urinated on!_ ” he hissed out before storming out of the room leaving Ladydevimon to stare after him for several seconds.

“ _What the fuck_ ” she muttered in terror before scrambling upright to try and make sense of this entire situation.


End file.
